


isn’t it lovely (all alone?)

by peterparkerdeservesbetter



Category: Avengers: Endgame (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Endgame fix it, FUCK endgame, I’ll get to it as i go, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternative ending, but endgame doesn’t exist this is MY ending, i miss tony stark and natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerdeservesbetter/pseuds/peterparkerdeservesbetter
Summary: peter finally realizes what it’s like to lose another father figure.thank god, it wasn’t for so long.





	isn’t it lovely (all alone?)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to literally the first character i feel in love with. 
> 
> I love you, Tony Stark.

 

 

It’s when he’s standing with his hands clasped front of him, surrounded by his childhood heroes, that Peter finally breaks apart. The sobs that were threatening to take over him while he was getting ready, tore through him, Peter realizes that everyone around is crying or on verge of tears. Steve Rogers stands behind him and so does Thor. May has a hand on his back, which is shaking he realizes. But he doesn’t know what to do. Because right in front of him, lays the wreath with the saying. _Proof Tony Stark Has a Heart_

 

Peter didn’t need a arc reactor to know that Tony Stark had a heart. 

 

Before Thanos, before everything. Peter and Tony loved each other, even though they never said it.  _Actions speak louder than words,_ Nat had said to him.

 

The thought of Nat, Peter chokes on his sobs because she left too.

 

_Tony Stark had a heart._

 

Because that’s what Tony and his emotionally constipated ass did. He spoke through actions. He upgraded Peter’s suit almost every day, making it safer, he invited Peter to stay at the Tower, he made sure Peter was okay, he was taking care of himself.

_(What do I do, now that they’re gone?)_

 

_You can let go  it’s okay._

 

But Peter _isn’t._ It hurt. His heart was in fucking pain, he bites his lip so he doesn’t make any noise, doesn’t want to disturb the silence that has taken over. Pepper and Morgan are right in front of him, but he doesn’t have the courage to apologize. For Tony. For everything that had happened.

He thought he was okay. Ben’s death was still fresh in his mind but he thought _it was okay._ Obviously not. Because Tony Stark is dead. Peter’s mentor, no fuck it, his _father_ was dead. And Peter could do nothing but stand there and let it happen.

 

The last time Peter saw Tony was on Titan, they’re fighting Thanos and but they keep moving forward and then the next second everyone is turning to dust and then Peter feels unspeakable pain spread through his body and “ _Mr. Stark? I-I dont feel so good.”_

 

And then the next second, he’s back on Titan but Mr. Stark isn’t there, Dr. Strange tells them they have a war to fight and then he sees Tony and _oh my god Mr. Stark remember when we were on space? And then I got all dusty? I must’ve passed out because when i woke up you were gone and Doctor Strange said “Come on it’s been five years they need us!” And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does-_

_What are you doing?_

_Oh This is nice.._

And then everything goes to hell and Peter is left to pick up the pieces. 

_Hey, Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter._ _Hey. we won. Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, you did it, sir, you did it._

 

_I'm sorry, Tony._

The first time Peter hugged Tony Stark was the last time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really short but I’ll update as i go!


End file.
